


But if you kissed me now, I know you'd Fool Me Again

by caged_cacophony



Series: I'm going to rewrite iconic scenes but with my ships [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Christmas fic, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Romance, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Sookai are just mentioned, he also hates christmas, it's inspired by that one scene in new girl, the author also has an unhealthy obsession with Taylor Swift, the author is a dumb bitch, the author regrets some parts, yeonjun is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caged_cacophony/pseuds/caged_cacophony
Summary: “WILL YOU STOP WALLOWING AND PLAYING TAYLOR SWIFT ALL THE TIME?”“I JUST WANTED TO LISTEN TO TAYLOR SWIFT ALONE!!”or, Beomgyu wants to celebrate the Christmas spirit. Yeonjun just wants to listen to TSwift alone. There's mistletoe and feelings ensue.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: I'm going to rewrite iconic scenes but with my ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075544
Kudos: 16





	But if you kissed me now, I know you'd Fool Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3

Christmas was a joyful time of year for everyone around the world. It was a holiday that inspired gift-giving and being kind to family and friends. The snowfall was heavy this year, but no one seemed to mind it, especially when it was the holiday season. Beomgyu was especially excited for this year's Christmas. This year hasn't been the best with the pandemic ruining everyone's plans and mood. So, he wanted to end this year on a happy note, and arranging a small Christmas party with just his close friends was the best way to do it. He even forced his stupid roommates to help him with decorations and looking around, he was more than happy with the results. The apartment was alight with beautiful flashing Christmas lights, socks as decoration, and a 7ft tall Christmas tree peeking in the corner. The heat was cranked up to the maximum setting, warming the house. The smell of gingerbread and vanilla wafted throughout the apartment. It was Christmas in true sense.

Now the only task left was to make sure his roommate agrees to host the party with him and it was the hardest task on his to-do list.

_Christmas was stupid. The snow was stupid. Winter was stupid. People were stupid. Life was stupid. His roommates were stupid. He was stupid. Everything sucks. Global warming sucks. The pandemic sucks. This whole year sucks. The only thing that did not suck was Taylor swift. Taylor Swift was his best friend and salvation in this stupid year._

“…the days drag on Stupid girl, I should've known, I SHOULD’VE KNOWN THAT I’M NOT A PRINCESS THIS AINT A FAIRY TALE I'M NOT THE ONE- “

“WILL YOU STOP WALLOWING AND PLAYING TAYLOR SWIFT ALL THE TIME?” yup, his roommate sucks too.

"Hyung get up It's Christmas!" Beomgyu remarked cheerfully

"And it'll be your death date unless you let me go back to sleep" the older male grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon hyung, you can't be serious about spending Christmas cooped up in your room"

“I JUST WANTED TO LISTEN TO TAYLOR SWIFT ALONE!!” 

Beomgyu rubbed his temples. “Hyung we are hosting a party right now. There are guests arriving in the next two hours so will you please stop listening to Taylor Swift and just tidy up”

Yeonjun groaned “why do I have to join you guys? Why can’t I just stay in my room and peacefully listen to Taylor Swift?”

“Hyung, you can listen to Taylor swift but the fact that you have only been listening to white horse for the last 15 hours, over and over and over again is driving all of us crazy”

Beomgyu just took hold of Yeonjun’s arms and started dragging him out of his room while the latter just kept on protesting. Right before they reached the hall Yeonjun halted his steps “Wait can I have some eggnog before I talk to them because I don’t have the energy to deal with them sober”

“NO”

"awww man you're the worst"

♬♩♪♩ Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun ♩♪♩♬

"TAEHYUNNIE" Beomgyu rushed to hug his soulmate, with the biggest smile on his face "You're here!"

"I am, Gyu hyung" Taehyun said while returning the hug with the same enthusiasm. Beomgyu was the only one who was allowed to see his soft side. "Wow hyung, you did a great job with the decorations"

"Thanks, and I won't take the full credit. Yeonjun hyung helped a lot" _For someone who hates festivities, he did help with a lot of things._

"Speaking of, where is he?"

"Oh, he might be around. I asked him to mingle."

Taehyun searched for him all around the apartment when his sight set on an all too familiar pool table and smirked "Hyung sure is mingling" He tilted his head towards the direction, signalling for Beomgyu to look at the pool table.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! YEAHH!" oh he can hear the loud cheer from across the room.

He huffed angrily and stalked to the table. Grabbing Yeonjun by his ears, he smiled sweetly at the others "I'm going to borrow him for a while okay?" and dragged him towards the entrance.

"OW OW OW" the older yelped "why do you do that I told you many times that my ears are delicate" he whined

He crossed his arms "Hyung what are you doing?"

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow "mingling. With people. Just like you wanted"

"OK THIS" he gestured wildly, moving his arms around "is not mingling. You're just making everyone compete with shots so they don't stay sober enough to hold a conversation"

"Hey its Christmas, you can't be mean at me"

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. Sometimes this hyung acted like a whiny child.

Before he could say something, a familiar voice interrupted him. “Hey dumb and dumber” they both turned to Taehyun, who watched them both with a mischievous glint in his eyes “Look up!”

Glancing upwards they saw the one thing that filled both of them with dread. Mistletoe. Looking back at each other they both yelled out, “NOOOOOOOOO”

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!” everyone cheered from the hallway. This was stressing Yeonjun out. He just wanted a peaceful Christmas eve. He should be out there; talking to people, drinking his eggnog. But no. he is stuck in their storage room with his roommates, while his friends pressured him to kiss said roommate. And Beomgyu was not making it easier by looking so cute and pretty, wide doe eyes staring at him. 

“SOOO…how do you want to do this?” a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I don’t know Gyu” and he didn’t. he didn’t know where to start, when to start, how to start. 

“okay hyung let’s do one thing- I’m going to close my eyes and hold my breath, just kiss me and we’ll both count to five and then let go. That counts as a kiss, right?” 

_It does not you precious angel_ “Yeah that counts”.

“okay” Okay. He watched Beomgyu walk a few paces, jump a little, take a deep breath, and close his eyes shut. What the hell he quickly dismissed the thought and took the younger’s face in his hands. He leaned down and as their lips were about the touch, he felt the other squirm and back away.

“I CAN’T! I CAN’T DO THIS!” 

“IT WAS YOUR IDEA!” 

“HYUNG, I CAN’T! You’re my best friend, I can’t kiss you”

 _Wow, that hurt._ “exactly Beomgyu”. _Oh, he wanted to scream so bad._

Suddenly someone knocked. “hey babe, you in there?”

Yeonjun had never been more thankful for Hyunjin’s presence. Now that was a Christmas miracle.

Beomgyu rushed to the door “hey babe” _shudder_ “we’re kind of trapped here”

He can hear Hyunjin shuffling his feet “what do mean trapped?” 

“oh, what happened is…”

[cue chaotic montage]

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

Yeonjun glared at Beomgyu “your boyfriend is extremely useless” 

Beomgyu let out a whine “hyung how was I supposed to know he was going to join them” 

_God what a dumbass. I’m going to **accidentally** push him down the stairs._

Meanwhile, Beomgyu kept staring at the other. This was his best friend. They were roommates. Sure, he isn’t going to lie, a kiss might make things a little awkward. But hey, it's okay. They can talk and sort things out. They’ve been doing that for years. Let’s do this.

Suddenly Beomgyu stood up and clapped his hands “hyung kiss me”

 _what_ “WHAT?”

“Kiss me”

“no. I’m not kissing you”

“Just kiss me hyung it’s not a big deal”

“I’m not kissing you Beomgyu”

The younger raised an eyebrow at that “Why hyung, you scared?”

“what? No”

“Then just kiss me hyung”

“NOT LIKE THIS”

Huh. Beomgyu stared at him. What does he mean…? There were no words to describe what he was feeling. At the same time, Yeonjun was panicking. I’m the dumbest person alive. He kept on cursing at himself. How could he let that slip? 

He quickly went to the door and slid it open, loudly garnering everyone’s attention.

“HEY GUYS” he quickly went back and took hold of Beomgyu’s arms, and brought him out with him. The latter was too shocked to say something and could only stare at hyung with wide eyes. Yeonjun looked at everyone. His friends, his ex, his roommate’s boyfriend. He sighed heavily, too late to back out. Turning to his side, he gently grabbed the younger male’s cheeks and kissed him, not on the lips, but at the corner of his mouth. He counted till ten, fine he took extra five seconds, so what? Sue him for not wanting this moment to end. He let go and quickly faced the crowd, avoiding the other’s eyes.

“There! Kissed him. Now can I please enjoy my eggnog?”

The rest of the night passed in a blur. They played some charades, watched a few movies, almost trashed the neighbour’s apartment. All in all, this year’s Christmas eve was spent well. Maybe even better than the other years. it was about eleven-thirty, almost everyone had left. Soobin and Kai were asleep by now in the former’s room and Taehyun was too drunk so he crashed on the couch. Everyone was fast asleep.

Everyone but Yeonjun. The guilt of kissing Beomgyu was eating at him. He felt terrible about avoiding him the whole night, but what else would he do? He can’t just go up to him and be like “hey I have feelings for you even though you are in a healthy relationship. Please leave him and be with me” Yeah he felt sick. Maybe I shouldn’t have had six glasses of eggnog. He got up and softly crept up to the kitchen cautious enough to not wake the sleeping ty in the living room. If I ruin his sleep, he’d kill me. 

He was almost at the kitchen when he came face to face with Beomgyu. Standing there in his periwinkle sleeping gown and cat ear headbands. _Fuck he looks cute._

“Hey Beomgyu what’s up”

“hey hyung”

 _Be cool Yeonjun_. “why are you up so late?”

“oh, I couldn’t sleep” 

“me too.”

They both sat there in comfortable silence. _This is good_. “hyung do you want to talk about what happened today?” _Nope. I spoke too soon._

“What happened today? Ha-ha, I don’t remember anything. We drank a lot that’s what happened I’m sleepy” when he heard no answers, he thought Beomgyu might have dropped the topic. As he started walking towards his room he heard “you’re doing it again”

Uhm “I’m doing what again?”

“avoiding conversations about feelings.”

 _oh no. not again_ “I’m not avoiding anything Beomgyu”

“then tell me what did you mean by ‘not like this’” he could have easily dodged that question. He could have straight up told him that it was none of his business and Yeonjun was not comfortable sharing it. But he couldn’t. not after seeing the sad, dejected look on the other’s face.

“I don’t know Beomgyu. You’re my best friend and I didn’t want to kiss you just because a stupid plant tells me to. I can’t do that to you. You deserve to be swept off of your feet, you deserved to be showered with love. You deserve the best of everything. So, I guess in the heat of the moment it slipped.”

Beomgyu was quiet for a while. The emotion was a foreign concept for the older so it was really sweet that he cared about him like this “Thanks hyung, that was sweet of you”

“SOOO I’m just going to go sleep okay? Goodnight”

“oh, hyung wait” Beomgyu waddled his way to Yeonjun and handed him a package wrapped in red and green paper “Merry Christmas”

“oh, you didn’t have to…is this the puma backpack I kept in my Amazon wishlist titled ‘ ** _I want this as my Christmas present_** ’ because if it is then I’m going to love you a lot more”

“Maybe” Beomgyu looked like a child on a Christmas morning. This is fair, because he’s a child, and it is technically Christmas morning. He was also extremely unpredictable so he did not know what to expect. He slowly unwrapped the package 

“Beomgyu, what’s this?”

“Remember when your mom visited us 7 months ago and embarrassed you by sharing your baby pictures with us? So, in most of those pictures baby you were clutching this blanket and when I asked your mother about it, she told me it was something your late grandma gifted you and you always kept it with yourself but when you were eleven it got destroyed in a fire. So as a Christmas present, I thought I would make you one.”

Yeonjun couldn’t believe it “you made this for me?”

“yeah! I took crochet classes for like six months to replicate the blanket the same way your grandma made it. I know it won’t be the same; it’s not made by her but it has all of my love in it. Do you like it?”

He stared at him in amazement, at first, not quite sure how to react. Finally coming to a decision, he reached out to the other man and ruffled his hair right. "You're an idiot," He said, with a heavy sigh escaping. “I love it, Beomgyu. No one has ever done anything like this for me. Words can’t describe how I feel right now I- thank you”

“oh, don’t be crazy Hyung I would do anything for you”

“goodnight Beomgyu”

“goodnight Hyung” but before he could turn around and leave, he felt a tug on his upper arm and suddenly he was aware of warm lips being pressed up against his own. His heart flipped in his chest, and his eyes widened. He swore that the time stopped instantaneously. One hand was grabbing onto his waist the other holding his face upright. After what felt like an eternity, Yeonjun finally let go of him. He leaned down to his ears and whispered “I meant something like this” and before he knew it, the older had pulled away from him and was already halfway across the hall, back to his room, leaving a dumbfounded Beomgyu in the hallway. 

“hey, babe” a sleepy voice shook him out of his stupor. His boyfriend is there. _The person he loves…loves?_ “it’s like 1 am. Why are you still up? come back to bed”

“yeah, I was just…” he glanced back to the closed door “I was just getting water. Let’s go to sleep”

On the other hand, Yeonjun let the door shut and leaned back, wanting to bang his head over and over again. What the fuck was he thinking? He just kissed his best friend…when said best friend’s boyfriend was in the next room. _Fuck it, this was the first time he followed his heart. He could deal with the consequences the next morning._

**Author's Note:**

> XOXO


End file.
